Forum:Luffy Infobox
Do you think this is a good image for Luffy's infobox? Strawhat1 18:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Looks great to me,but it needs to be cropped. 18:30, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Exactly what GH said. XD Why would it need to be cropped? It isn't that large at all. SeaTerror 18:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is,we don't need that much of a background. 18:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but his current picture looks way better in my opinion. 19:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) We dont need the background. Cut it, and its perfect.. I don't see anything wrong with the background though. SeaTerror 19:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Is it already decided ? 21:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) No it is not. I don't see a reason to replace the one we already have, and certainly not with the above one (sorry). It is colored, its from the manga (Oda's work) and it depicts Luffy's curious and adventurous side while at the same time showing him in fullbody. 21:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I still prefer the Anime one its in HD.. 21:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I prefer the one from oda it looks much better and well drawn unlike the other one where luffy looks like a 5 year old with a weird and very straight body its like his a statue,i vote for the oda one. X-Raptor {C 21:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I also prefer the manga pic. I would love for manga pics to be replaced with anime pics, but I don't quite like that one very much. Maybe it's because he looks young, or is just in a bland position, or maybe it's because his legs aren't showing and that sort of bothers my OCD. I don't know. I think the manga pic is better than THIS anime pic, but we can get a better one. ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 21:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I agree with Jinbe & X-Raptor: the manga version's better. Here's a cropped version of the anime pic for refference. :海賊-姫 21:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the picture, Kaizoku.. Should we take a vote on that? It seems is the best thing to do.. I personally like the anime one. I also opt for the manga one: you said you still prefer the anime one because it's in HD, but the anime uses "plain" colors, instead the manga one (volume cover) has far more details and use a better shadowing. Sorry guys can you make your sign templates like we all do? I'm referring to Uknownada and X-RAPTOR... your whole sign code is a bit disturbing in source mode... thanks. What would you need a vote for if the majority agrees? The manga image is way better. Luffy is made of rubber, flexible, joyous and adventurous, all can be seen in the manga image and it also covers more of his body. In this image he looks way too damn stiff. Just because it's anime HD doesn't mean it is better than the current infobox pic. The manga version would be perfect if it would't have that terrible pants coloring and deformed legs,and Luffy's scar in the anime version looks way better 21:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's a matter of tastes, I actually think the opposite, the anime one looks rather childish. :Thats why I suggested a vote.. Someone open it, please.. :Sure, but I don't like hasty polls... things must be discussed because someone can change mind after hearing someone else's opinion, although in this case maybe there isn't much to discuss on. Lets Take A Vote Vote ends on 00:00 18th January 2012. * Keep the manga image. # 22:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) # # #Ahou King MDM Oi Need Help? 22:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC)(The Manga image looks cool) * Change it to the anime image. # # 22:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) #